


The Interview

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an actress and you're nervous about an interview. Natasha comforts you.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You stood in front of the mirror that was in your room, you looked yourself over. You’re an actress and you had an interview for the recent movie you were in. This interview seemed different compared to the other interview’s you’ve had for some reason.

The door to the room opened and your girlfriend walked in. When Natasha saw you she smiled. She walked up behind you and wrapped her arms around you, she placed her chin on your shoulder. She could tell you were nervous.

“Why are you nervous, babe?” She pulled you closer. You met her gaze but then looked away. You had no answer for her, you don’t even know why you were nervous. 

Maybe it was because you were most likely going to be asked personal questions. They always seem to go to that, ask some questions about the movie then get right into the personal stuff. 

“Hey.” Natasha softly says as she turns you around in her arms so that you’re facing her. “Everything is going to go great.”

“How can you be so sure?” You look into her beautiful green eyes. 

“Because I know. You’re an amazing actress, (Y/N). I know you don’t like it when they ask personal things and if they do just tell them not to ask those questions.” Natasha leans in and gives you a sweet kiss. “If they don’t then they’ll have to deal with me.”

You chuckled as you wrap your arms around her neck. You captured her lips in a kiss. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you, Tasha.” You rest your forehead against hers. You loved this woman with all your heart. 

“I love you too, baby. Now let’s get you to that interview.” She gave you one last kiss before the two of you left your apartment. 

As soon as she took your hand and linked her fingers with yours, you weren’t as nervous anymore. You knew with Natasha by your side that you were going to get through this interview without a problem.


End file.
